The present invention relates to a coin carrying plastic card construction.
By way of background, in the past coins have been affixed to paper cards, such as telephone credit cards, by forming curved spaced slits in the card and slipping the coin through the slits. However, there has been no way of practically mounting coins, such as a dime, on a plastic card of the general type such as used for credit cards or for carrying advertising information.